Criminal Christmas
by VioletOakCypress
Summary: Tis the season… to be grumpy. The holiday woes are upon the BAU and Gracia seems to be the only one in the Christmas spirit in spite of the latest UnSub who has been kidnapping children. Will the team be able to deck the halls or will it be a blue Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

Reid stepped off the elevator to the sixth floor and entered the BAU bullpen. He placed his messenger bag on his chair then moved toward the kitchen nook where he made a fresh pot of coffee. He gazed out through the distant window just as the dawn was breaking. With a steamy cup of coffee in hand, extra sweet, he took a seat at his desk and pulled out a paper and pen.

xvx

 _Mom-_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written you over the last few days. We have been assigned a new case and are driven to solve it as soon as possible. Of course we feel that way about all of our cases, but this one is different. Two children have been abducted in the past two weeks and we feel that it is only a matter of time before another one is taken. I know you don't like me to elaborate on our cases, especially those involving children, but I thought it was important for you to understand what would be preventing me from writing you as diligently as I would wish._

 _I am extremely confident in our team's capabilities, nonetheless, this particular UnSub has us a bit perplexed. I hope that when I write my next letter that I would be able to share happier news about how we were able to solve the case._

 _But in the meantime, Christmas is three weeks away and despite this troubling case, Garcia has made it her mission to decorate and get everyone into the spirit of the season._

xvx

* * *

Rossi got up from his desk and abruptly opened his office door to see a startled Garcia standing on the other side just after attaching a wreath around his nameplate.

"Season's greetings!" She pleasantly announced.

"Garcia, what are you doing?" He asked in his grumpy tone.

She looked back at him and stammered, "I… I'm just… spreading a little holiday cheer."

"Just whatever you do, keep the cheer out of my office, okay?"

"Uh, yes sir," she quietly responded as he shut the door, cloistering himself back inside.

Morgan made his grand entrance as he walked into the bullpen and stopped to look at all of Garcia's decorations. "Oh mama, I could tell you've been burning the midnight oil."

"That, I certainly have, but I could still use a big, strong man to help me with a few things," she flirted.

"Just point me in the right direction," he beamed back.

Reid was miffed, "You could have told me there was more to do when I was helping you earlier."

"We wouldn't want to strain those muscles, pretty boy," Morgan lightly patted Reid's face.

Prentiss looked up from her desk, "And why are you so filled with good cheer?"

"Because I just booked my trip to go back home to Chicago to see my family. I am counting down the days 'til Christmas," Morgan snickered.

"Just keep your counting to yourself," Prentiss grimaced then turned back to her paperwork.

"And what's turned you into Ebenezer Scrooge?" Morgan stood at her desk.

"Come on, we have a case to work on." She picked up the folders and made her way up to the conference room.

Morgan turned to Reid, appalled.

"I don't know, she's been like that all morning, maybe it's this case," Reid shrugged.

A short while later, the group had gathered at the round table. JJ walked through the doorway with Hotch and Rossi on her heels. "We have another missing child." JJ picked up the remote and clicked. "A boy named Michael Lane, six years old. He was taken from the park this morning. No one reported seeing anything."

* * *

The team marched onto the crime scene amidst the yellow tape and flashing police cruiser lights.

"Agent Hotchner." Detective Weston steadily approached. "I wish I could say it was good to see you again."

"Where are the boy's parents?" He asked, getting down to business.

They both looked toward the woman with the paramedics. "Judith Lane. She had a panic attack, we had to call the EMTs," Weston explained.

Hotch nodded and went to the mother.

"What can you tell us detective?" Morgan asked.

"Michael was playing over here on the jungle gym; his mother was on a phone call on this bench. When she looked up, he was gone."

Prentiss skimmed through the crowds of people talking to the police. "And no one else saw anything?"

"No," Detective Weston shook her head.

"I need to go make a statement," JJ announced as she moved toward the hungry mob of reporters.

Morgan stepped away from the others and pulled out his phone.

"I only want to hear good news," Garcia demanded as she answered her phone. "Too many kids have been kidnapped and no amount of baby panda videos is going to cheer me up until they're returned home safe and sound."

"I know, sweetness, but we still have a job to do," Morgan reminded.

Garcia let out a deep breath, "What do you need from me?"

"I need you to work your magic and see if you can find any connection between these kids."

"Will do; I'll hit you up if I get anything," Garcia ended the call.

JJ returned to the group, "They will hold off on reporting a few things for tonight, but tomorrow is going to be a different story unless I can give them something."

"What are we looking at here?" Prentiss asked. "First it was a boy, then a girl, now another boy. It doesn't look like the UnSub has a type."

"They are also different ages, which is also unusual," Reid added.

"We can't rule out that this is a team trafficking children," Morgan pointed out.

"We can't rule out anything," Hotch said as he took his place in the circle. "We are going to be working late on this one. Let's get started."

JJ silently let out a breath of frustration and stepped away to call Will. "Hey, I will be working late tonight. I'm sorry, but we are going to have to cancel." She looked to see the team walking toward the SUVs. "I have to go, I'll call you later. Love you, too. Bye."

* * *

Hotch stared at the evidence board, at the faces of the three missing children.

"We just keep going 'round in circles," Morgan vented.

"You're right, we should pick this up tomorrow when we can see this through fresh eyes," Rossi agreed.

"Okay, everyone, we will meet tomorrow morning. Go get some sleep." He looked at his watch then walked to his office. With his door closed he dialed his sister-in-law. "Jessica, I'm sorry, worked later than I thought. I hope you watched the movie without me." He rubbed his hand over his forehead in remorse. "Yeah, I'll be home soon."


	2. Chapter 2

The team sat at the round table and mulled over the same case files and information that has been all around them for weeks.

Rossi tapped his foot incessantly and glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time. Hotch couldn't help but take notice then looked at everyone as they appeared rundown. "Let's go ahead and stop for the night. We can pick up fresh tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked.

"Yes, go on, get some rest," Hotch insisted.

Rossi quickly stacked up his papers as he stood up. "Good night, kiddos; I'll see you tomorrow," and he practically sprinted out the door.

"Where is he rushing off to?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," Reid started, "but it was obvious that he has been anxious to get out of here."

JJ slammed her stack of papers together. "I just hope Henry is still awake when I get home," she let out a sigh. "We've been trying to decorate the tree as a family.. But it's hard to find the time right now."

"Go, hurry," Garcia encouraged. "And give him a kiss from his every-loving fairy godmother."

"Of course," JJ forced a smile. "Good night." She was next to go.

Morgan had his paperwork in hand as he stood in the doorway. "Well, I am off to get some shopping done while it's still early. Only fourteen shopping days left. Did you want to come with, my Christmas elf?" Morgan asked Garcia.

"You know it," she glowed.

"I'll see everyone in the morning," Hotch announced and moved to his office.

Reid glanced over at Prentiss who was silently gathering her things together. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"You mean besides children being abducted? Yeah, everything's fine," she replied in her signature sarcastic tone.

"I just mean, you seem like something is bothering you."

She knew that she wouldn't be able to lie to him convincingly. "I'll be fine," she replied in a soft, sincere tone.

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk," Reid offered.

"I know, thanks… have a good night."

With the team dispersed for the night, Reid pulled out the letter to his mom that he started earlier.

xvx

 _The team is done with our work today and we are going to start fresh in the morning. I thought I would give you an update on that case I mentioned in my last letter. Another child was kidnapped today, a little girl. We haven't been able to find any kind of connection between these children or their families. It is difficult to build a profile on this UnSub given the lack of sufficient data we have. But we continue to work._

 _Christmas is just two weeks away yet Garcia and Morgan seem to be the only ones in the Christmas spirit. The rest of the team are showing signs of being distressed, agitated, frustrated, and simply not themselves. I wish they would let me help._

 _Last night I picked up the Charles Dickens collection you gave me and with the time of the year in mind, I flipped to A Christmas Carol. I instantly remembered sitting with you in bed as you read it to me during the holidays. A few years later I was able to read it to you and it became something that was just between us and that still means the world to me. I know that he is not in your list of favorite authors, but Dickens cared about the poor and the mistreated children of the time. I think that's why his works mean so much to me, why he was such an important writer of the time. He taught us how to keep the Christmas season in our hearts throughout the year. I'm sorry that I won't be able to visit you this year, but I will be out there to see you as soon as I'm able._

xvx

* * *

JJ arrived at home to see Will standing in front of the Christmas tree hanging decorations as Henry slept in the pack-n-play. "I'm sorry I couldn't get out sooner." She shared a kiss with her boyfriend.

"What matters is that you're here now," he responded in his New Awlins drawl.

JJ leaned down and placed her hand on her son's tummy to feel him breathing and resting comfortably.

"Any luck in your case?" He asked.

"No, unfortunately," she moved over to the boxes of decorations and started to dig through. "Have you seen Rosaline's angel ornament?" She asked in an agitated tone.

"I haven't, but it's here somewhere."

"But it isn't, I don't see it," she fired back.

"JJ, we will find your sister's ornament, don't worry," Will attempted to calm her down.

She let out a harsh sigh. "I'm just going to go put Henry in his crib, he will be more comfortable."

Will watched as she carried their son to his room and was left alone with the tree.

* * *

Morgan helped carry Garcia's numerous department store bags into her apartment. "Any place in particular you want me to put these?"

"Just on the sofa, that would be great," she called out from her bedroom.

"Did you need anything else before I get going?"

Garcia stepped out from her room after she changed her clothes. "You aren't going anywhere, mister," she responded with a rolling pin in her hand and playfully hit it repeatedly into the palm of her hand.

"What did you have in mind?" Morgan questioned with a hint of hesitation.

"You are going to help me bake cookies, silly," she informed him with a pleasantly demanding tone of voice.

"I am?"

"Yes. Haven't you noticed that everyone is on edge lately? No one is in the holiday spirit. Yes, I know that children are missing and I exceeded my normal amount of puppy pictures to help ease that pain, however my friends are hurting and I need to do something to make them happy during this, the happiest time of all. And heaven help me I will do it! So, are you with me?" She held out an apron before him.

"Let's get baking, Betty Crocker!" Morgan responded cheerfully.

* * *

Hotch sat at his desk with a mountain of paperwork in front of him. He set down his pen on top of the report he was working on then picked up his cell phone and dialed Jessica. "Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't go tonight. Did Jack have fun? Good. Listen, I'm still going to be a bit longer. Thanks for all your help." Hotch put his phone back down as he looked at a picture of his son in his late wife's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan entered Garcia's office which was decorated with twinkle lights, ornaments, and a wide array of mistletoe strung about in the hopes of nabbing a kiss of a particular someone. Her work-space was temporarily turned into a department store complete with holiday music.

"Do you have any updates on Tommy Doltson?" Morgan asked about the latest kidnapped child.

Garcia turned around in her chair, "What, no sweet remark for yours truly?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood." Morgan pulled the extra chair and took a seat close to her.

"Why, what's wrong?" Garcia asked putting all of her attention on him.

"Well, with this case only getting worse as the weeks go on and still no leads, I am going to have to cancel my trip home," Morgan confided.

"What? No, you can't do that," Garcia was saddened.

"I have to," he started. "Christmas is less than a week away. I can't go home to my family when there are at least four children not home with theirs. Besides, I've already talked it over with Hotch, it's a done deal."

"I'm so sorry, I know how much you were looking forward to seeing your mom," Garcia reached over and gave her friend a big squeeze. "But I also have more bad news."

"What's that?"

"I don't have any update on Tommy Doltson. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, I know you did what you could." Morgan stood up just as Blue Christmas began playing on her radio. "You and me both," he spoke to Elvis.

* * *

Hotch stood in Rossi's doorway and gently tapped on the frame, "Dave, you should get going if you don't want to be late."

"That's okay, I can stay," he tried to argue.

"There isn't much more we can be doing tonight, go on," Hotch encouraged.

Rossi gave a subtle nod as he conceded.

Hotch turned and stood at the banister, overlooking his team as they sat at their desks working diligently to find the UnSub. He let out a silent sigh then returned to his office.

Moments later Rossi had his coat over his arm as he went down the stairs and passed the group. "Have a good night."

Prentiss shared a look with Reid, then after Rossi was out of sight, she scooched her chair to him. "So, do you think it's a girlfriend?"

"I don't know, he usually is a bit more excited when he has a date," Reid remarked.

"Yeah, well, no one's been excited lately," Prentiss huffed.

"Well, except maybe for Morgan," Reid countered.

"Oh, didn't you hear? He canceled his trip… because of this case," Prentiss shared in a solemn tone.

Reid looked more distressed as he and Prentiss returned to their work.

* * *

Prentiss approached the elevator just as JJ was exiting her office to head home. "So, do you have plans with the family tonight?"

"Yes. I baked gingerbread last night and tonight we are going to build a gingerbread house with Henry."

"Oh, that sounds like fun; and like a lot of work," she smirked.

"Yeah, but I have been looking forward to it all day. What about you? Do you have plans to see your mom for Christmas?" JJ asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" She snarked as the elevator doors opened.

JJ stared at her as they both stepped in causing Prentiss to open up.

"I reached out to her a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to make plans for the holiday. I saw a commercial with a mother and daughter hugging, I got sentimental," she tried to shrug off the reason.

"So, what happened?"

"She said that she forgot to tell me that planned to spend a month in Switzerland and go skiing. Oh, but I was welcome to come if I wanted to," Prentiss explained, wounded.

"I'm so sorry," JJ placed her hand on her friend's arm. "You are more than welcome to spend the day with us."

"Thanks, I'm not sure what I am going to do this year. I just should have known better to reach out to her."

"You should never give up on your mom. She's the only one you've got," JJ smiled.

* * *

Reid walked up the narrow staircase in his building and pulled out the keys to his apartment as he got closer to his door with a stack of mail in his hand. He entered and pulled over his messenger bag and set it down.

After making himself a cup of green tea, he sat on his sofa and opened the letter from his mom and read it. He promptly pulled out a fresh piece of paper to write his reply.

xvx

 _Mom-_

 _I just received your letter and I'm glad that you enjoyed those articles I sent you. I am sorry that you have been distressed about the case that I have been working on. Sadly, they haven't been found yet. Unfortunately, another boy went missing, and still no leads. Agent Hotchner said that we won't be able to stay on this case much longer. He was able to work it to where we were allowed another week but then we will need to move on to other active cases, cases that we can help solve._

xvx

* * *

Hotch rushed into the school's auditorium and found Jessica who was saving a seat for him. The recital had already started and he instantly saw Jack standing up on stage with his classmates as they sang a song about Santa Claus. "What did I miss?" He whispered to his sister-in-law.

"It just started, don't worry," Jessica gave him a pat on his forearm.

Hotch beamed as he watched his son smiling back at him and gave a wave from the stage.

"I'm really happy that you were able to get out of work for this," Jessica confessed.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Hotch couldn't take his eyes off his son.


	4. Chapter 4

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Garcia rushed into the middle of the bullpen. "I figured it out!"

"Woah, calm down," Morgan stood next to her.

Both Hotch and Rossi came out of their offices after hearing her yelling.

"I figured out who the UnSub is. I know who has the children!" Garcia's eyes were wide in excitement.

A few moments later the team gathered in the conference room to hear Garcia's explanation.

"Okay, so, as we all know, there was no obvious connection to these missing children," Garcia started as she stood up in front of the team. "They were all taken from different locations, times of day, cities, and so forth. "After trying to find a connection with the parents and anything else I could think of, I decided to tweak my search on the locations themselves. I found a blog that has each of the abduction sites written about and on the same day as the corresponding kidnapping!"

"What are the blog entries about?" Hotch questioned.

"They are written by a woman, Anne Lambert, and she describes taking her children to these locations and spending the day and such. I was able to track her down, and here's the kicker... she doesn't have any children," Garcia explained.

"Do you know where she is?" Prentiss asked.

"I have her home address, I also did a search for any other properties she might own, and nadda."

"Let's go." Hotch stood up from his chair and his team followed suit.

* * *

The team stepped out of Anne Lambert's abandoned house feeling a bit frustrated at not finding her or the children.

"And I was hoping we would be able to have those kids home by Christmas," JJ sighed.

Hotch pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia who was anxiously waiting for her phone to ring.

"Please tell me that the children are safe and sound," she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, unfortunately we didn't find them. It appears that she hasn't been home in at least a week. Her mail and newspapers have been stacking up. Are you sure that there are no other properties in her name? Perhaps a family member?" Hotch asked.

"I searched. But I will check again and I will call you as soon as I have something," Garcia hung up the phone.

JJ stared back at the house from the sidewalk as Reid approached her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um, yeah," she replied a bit frazzled. "I, uh, have to make a phone call." JJ stepped away from the house and the swarm of federal cars and flashing lights. "Will, it's me. I was hoping I would be able to talk to you but I guess I will leave you a message instead. I'm sorry that I haven't been the easiest person to be around lately. I have been wanting to make Christmas perfect for Henry and create all these memories and traditions that I forgot how special we are just to be with each other. I love you very much and I have absolutely no plans for tonight, as long as we're together."

* * *

"Go ahead, Garcia," Hotch instructed as he answered his call on speakerphone.

"Miracles do indeed happen, especially at Christmas, I mean if they are going to happen, they should happen at this time of the year—"

"Garcia," Hotch interrupted her rambling.

"I found where she is, at least I am extremely positive that I did," she announced joyfully.

"How did you—" Hotch started.

"I dug back through her blog and connected some dots. She mentioned a particular street name a few times. I looked through her history and discovered that she used to live in a house on that street. It is currently in foreclosure. I also did some more digging. She had a child that died two years ago during Christmas… and she lived in that house."

"What's the address—"

"Already sent to your phone!" Garcia interjected.

"Thank you, Garcia."

"Just bring those kids home safe!" She hung up the phone and stared up at the angel she had hanging from the ceiling. "Please."

* * *

Two black SUV's parked down the block from the suspected house. Hotch and Prentiss got out and removed their kevlar vests and walked down the sidewalk towards the front door.

After a light knock on the door, Anne Lambert opened up to see Hotch and Prentiss beaming at her. "May I help you?" She asked, cautiously.

"Hello, we're your neighbors from down the street, we just wanted to say Merry Christmas to you and your children," Prentiss said sweetly.

Lambert's hesitation melted away.

"We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Perhaps we could set up a play-date some time with our kids," Hotch added.

Lambert opened up the door a bit more to show the kidnapped children gathered around the Christmas tree next to a roaring fire.

"Were you aware that your window is cracked over here?" Prentiss asked taking a step closer to the side of the house.

"Oh really?" Lambert stepped out from the doorway to follow Prentiss. Hotch grabbed onto her arms from behind and read her her rights while the rest of the team entered the house from both sides.

Anne Lambert was in custody and paramedics had arrived to check on the children while the team stood in the living room observing where the children had been living for weeks.

"It's like she was trying to recreate a Christmas from her childhood," JJ pointed out. "Nat King Cole playing on a record, tinsel hanging from the tree with blown glass ornaments."

"She wanted a simpler time," Prentiss added. "A time where she could be happy again."

They stepped outside just as the children's parents started to arrive.

"At least they will have a Merry Christmas," Morgan announced.

"I say we all go over to Rossi's for a drink," Prentiss suggested.

"Wait, where is Rossi?" Reid asked.

Hotch looked to the team, "he had somewhere to be." The group exchanged looks with each other. "Go on home, enjoy the holiday. We can worry about the paperwork in a couple of days."

* * *

Morgan parked his car on the street in front of his house, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that lights were on inside and he didn't leave them on. Suddenly the front door opened and Garcia stepped out dressed-up like a decorated tree. "Oh, my holiday angel, I expected nothing less from you."

Garcia was aglow as she took his hand. "Wait, your present is inside."

Morgan let out a sigh, "what kind of monstrosity did you do to my house?" He stepped in and saw his mom and sisters standing in the foyer waiting for him. "What the— what are you doing here?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Penelope called us and asked if we would be willing to come out here for Christmas," Fran gave her son a warm embrace.

He turned to Garcia, "Thank you for this."

"Anytime," she looked to the group. "Come on, let's eat!"

* * *

Prentiss was bundled up tightly in her coat as she walked down the street and watched the couples and families as they were on their way home from last minute shopping.

She steadily approached the ringing bell of Santa Claus standing out front of a tree lot. She placed a few dollars in the bucket and decided to take a look at the last handfull trees and contemplated getting one.

"Do you need help picking one out?"

Prentiss turned around as she instantly recognized the familiar voice. "Rossi?" She asked at a loss for words.

"Can I interest you in this Noble Fur?" He asked plainly.

"Is this where you've been sneaking off to?" She let out a relieved smirk.

"Yes, I like to donate my time here during the holidays," he replied humbly.

"I thought you didn't do the Christmas tree thing after that case in Indianapolis," she hesitantly mentioned.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to put up a tree in my house, even after we solved it, but it doesn't mean that I can't help others have one."

Prentiss grinned adoringly at her friend.

"We have some nice Spruce in the back," he pointed over his shoulder.

"I think I'm good."

"Well then, there's only one thing left to do," he pulled off his gloves and shoved them in his pocket.

"What's that?" She questioned.

"You and I are going to have a Christmas Eve dinner together."

"Sounds wonderful." She put her hand through his arm and they walked off the lot.

* * *

Reid sat alone in the bullpen at his desk as he finished his letter.

xvx

 _Well, Mom, looks like it was a happy ending after all. The kidnapped children are at home safely with their parents celebrating together._

 _Agent Hotchner tried to make up for his late wife by doing everything she did when all he had to do was just be Jack's dad._

 _Garcia surprised Morgan with his family. Morgan's mother, Fran is planning on teaching Garcia on how to make her peach cobbler and taking Desiree and Sarah on a shopping spree._

 _Prentiss discovered what Rossi has been doing every evening. And as far as anyone is concerned, they are family to each other._

 _I am off to join JJ, Will, and Henry to celebrate Christmas with them. JJ realized that everything doesn't have to be perfect as long as you have your family._

 _I love you and I miss you. I will call you tomorrow, which is before you will receive this letter. There was something that I realized as I have been writing to you tonight. For as much as I am a man of science and believe in facts I can't help the feeling that miracles do come true, especially at Christmas._


End file.
